


Sick Days

by goodnightlove



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Flash Fire - Freeform, Flashfire - Freeform, M/M, Medic - Freeform, Pyro - Freeform, Scout - Freeform, medic is kind, pyro gets sick, scout helps out, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlove/pseuds/goodnightlove
Summary: Pyro wakes up feeling very sick and Scout steps up to take care of him.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Flashfire fic I've had sitting on my desktop for a while. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 🌻

Pyro knew something was wrong even before he opened his eyes. The first and most glaring problem was that his head was pounding. Painful pulses of tightness thrumming through out his skull. The second was that his muscles ached all the way to the bone. The arsonist couldn’t remember a time when his muscles and bones hurt like this. He took deep, slow breaths and tried to remember what he had been doing. He remembered taking a shower, stealing a couple of cookies from Soldier's stash and briefly talking to Engineer, before going to bed.

That’s right he was in his bedroom. Cautiously Pyro opened his eyes and blearily looked around the small room. The fire had died down to almost nothing, only a few ghostly embers remained, casting a soft, warm glow onto the floor. His suit and mask lay safely on his desk nearby and his flamethrower rested securely on the wall. Nothing was out of place but the feeling of wrongness remained.

Py glanced to his side and looked at the small alarm clock resting on his nightstand, it read 10: 30 am. He was usually up by now and in the mess hall eating. But the thought of food turned his stomach. He wondered if he could throw something against his wall and get someone’s attention. He felt so so tired, his limbs seemed to have no strength to them. He hoped someone would come and check on him eventually, it was a ceasefire day and it would be strange if no one saw him, he hoped.

His hope was rewarded not twenty minuets later when Scout’s quick knocking broke the silence of the room.

“Hey mumbles you doin’ okay?” The runner said peeking his head into the door, flooding the dim bedroom with light from the hall. His brows instantly drew together when he saw the state of his friend. Pyro looked peaked, sweat clung to his forehead, he looked exhausted.

Scout quickly made his way to Py’s side, clicking on the small lamp next to the bed. Pyro squinted his eyes and pulled the blanket up over his face.

“Come on blanket monsta, I need to see if you are okay. Come on pal, its just me.” Scout’s voice has smoothed out and quieted as he talked.

A few seconds passed before Pyro lowered the blanket and allowed Scout to see him.

“Aw buddy, I think you came down sick, you look like you are running a fever.” Scout reached out and gently laid the back of his hand on Pyro’s forehead, a gesture his mother had done for him countless times as a child. Pyro hummed and leaned into the touch, calmed by Scout’s presence.

“I know you hate doctors, but I gotta go get Medic. We gotta get that fever down, I’ll be right back.”

The runner dashed out of the room before Pyro had a chance to protest. He didn’t hate Medic, he was enthusiastic and friendly to the arsonist. But he hated needles and the way the infirmary perpetually smelled like astringent. Even the filter of the mask could not keep out the acrid scent of disinfectant.

But he wasn’t going to the infirmary was he? No, Scout was bringing Medic to his bedroom. Oh yes that was a much better idea. This was his room, his space, he would feel safe here.

 

The arsonist didn’t have to wait long before Scout returned, Medic trailing close behind him.

“Liebling, you look so under the weather. Worry not we will fix you right up.”

Medic wasted no time getting to work. Pyro’s temperature was promptly checked, he was given a couple different medications, one of which was liquid. The arsonist protested for a short while before giving in and swallowing the foul tasting red substance.

“It’s nothing serious, just the flu. Now Pyro I insist that you stay in bed and do not go wandering about the base. We can’t have you infecting the rest of the team. And I’m afraid the Scout cannot stay in the room with you.” Medic sounded genuinely sympathetic about the last part.

Pyro’s eyes went wide and he almost whined.

“You don’t want to get him sick do you? I promise you will feel better in no time, and the two of you can get back to your usual shenanigans. Until then please Liebling I need you to rest.“

Medic stood and placed a soft kiss atop Pyro’s warm forehead. Before taking his leave the doctor tucked the arsonist in, making sure the blankets covered his shoulders.

Despite feeling disappointed, Pyro hummed and warmth spread across his chest. He wasn’t used to being tucked into bed and it was nice. He watched Medic leave before turning his gaze to Scout.

“Do you feel like you could eat something? Demo still has some barely soup left over in the fridge.”

Pyro thought for a moment then shook his head no. Bringing his index finger up to his throat he brought it down to his chest.

“Water got it, be right back mumbles.”

 

Again Pyro watched Scout dash out of the room, suddenly feeling very tired. The runner was such a good friend, he was just as earnest as Pyro when it came to taking care of the other. They were the closest in age and maturity, and more often than not got into trouble and mischief around the base.

However, when they were alone, the two were quieter, softer, prone to quietly watching television together, or Scout reading comics to Pyro. Scout’s chest was Pyro’s favourite place to rest his head and fall asleep.

Lulled by the warm thoughts of Scout, the firebug allowed sleep to take him.

 

When he awoke next Scout was wheeling in the small television set from the break room. It was only showed black and white, but worked just fine.

“Here blanket monsta, Wizard of Oz starts in five minuets. Oh and here is your water.”

The Bostonian placed a tall glass of water next to the bed before wheeling the TV close and plugging it in.

“Man, this thing’s ancient. Even the old tv in my ma’s room is newer than this thing.” Scout grumbled as he manually clicked through the channels till he came to the correct one.

“I hope this makes you feel better mumbles. I wish I could keep you company, but you heard Medic. And all I need is for the doc to get angry at me and only use crossbow bolts.”

Pyro giggled from beneath the blankets and snuggled down further into them.

“Get some sleep okay, see you soon.” With that Scout quietly closed the bedroom door, once again flooding it in darkness.

Pyro pulled his Balloonicorn plush closer, turned on his side and sighed quietly to himself. Yes Scout was a good friend, very good indeed.


End file.
